This study hypothesizes that patients with ESRD, with elevated retinol and RBP levels, and low retinol:RBP molar ratios, will 1) demonstrate abnormal responses to an oral RDR test with findings characteristic of vitamin A deficiency; and 2) will demonstrate findings characteristic of xerophthalmia as determined by conjunctival impression cytology and slit lamp examination with tear film break-up times.